


Hopes of Christmas

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Angst, Holiday Season, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sometimes, starting a family isn't easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible. I'm so sorry.

They've been together for years, when, three weeks to Christmas, Derek get the first gleaming of things changing, of their Christmases being different in the future, with a wide-eyed little cub sharing in the joys of the season. Their home that of a family in Christmas. Finally.

 

He's spooning Stiles, curled around him, hand settled on his lower belly, where it often rests when he falls asleep and wakes… . He feels a tugging at his palm, making his heart skip a beat, making him gasp. He doesn't dare to hope. Yet… he leans closer, nose to skin, inhaling in Stiles' inviting scent and there it is, mixed in the alluring scent of _packmatefamilylove_ : the heart-wrenching scent of _cub_.

 

Stiles flinches away, mumbling, when Derek brings his tongue in, licking a confirming stripe along his neck, tasting the truth on Stiles' skin. 

 

“Too early… and on a Saturday...” Stiles grumps, shifting.

 

Derek's hands is laid flat on Stiles' abdomen, over where they have made life, for Stiles is a werewolf's mate and his body has changed to give their  careful hopes a future.

 

He cannot hold the knowledge in, should n' t, simply cannot, in any case. His face pressed against Stiles' bare shoulder, dotted with moles, his heart singing with joy, he says, “You're pregnant.”

 

Stiles is silent before he gasps wetly, wriggling around in Derek's arms. His warm whiskey eyes are searching as he hold's Derek's gaze. “You're not...”

 

“We've made a cub,” Derek replies, putting his hand back over Stiles' still flat stomach, “here.”

 

Stiles kisses him even while he's crying, and then Derek is crying, too. They have done their fair share of mourning and maybe this might not be the way to become parents, yet… Their hope is strong. 

 

Derek just prays it'll be fruitful, this time.


End file.
